Blank
by Yamikyuu
Summary: He's been serving her for about 10 years. But who would think she'd fall for him? Sadly, he's already in love with someone else. Unrequited love story, including other characters' stories too. (No official title yet.)


**Chapter 1: Mistress and Butler**

_Ten years ago, was the first time I met Ciel._

"Lu, meet your new butler. This is Ciel." my father introduced a dark blue-haired boy who was probably older than me.

"Ciel, you know Lu right?" The boy nodded at my father.

"Uh... h-hello." I said, extending my hand to him.

"Hello, mistress Lu," he said, shaking my hand.

"Just call me Lu!" I said, pouting.

"Then... Lu-sama?" He asked.

"Fine..." I said, smiling.

My father started to laugh, "You two got along pretty quickly. Well, I'll leave you two to do your duties now."?'

We both nodded and my father left my room.

"So... what do you want to do?" I asked Ciel.

Ciel replied, "Uh... how about I help you with something? Since I'm your butler?"

I pouted, "I don't want to do those silly things!"

He sighed, "Fine... Lu-sama, what would you like to play?"

I smiled, "Tag! You're it!"

And we both started to run, laughing.

* * *

_3 years ago, was when I first noticed these feelings._

"Lu-sama?"

"Hmm? What is it, Ciel?"

"Do you want something?" He asked.

"How about more tag?" I said, grinning.

"Aren't we a bit too old-"

I cut him off, "We are never too old to play tag!"

I gently tapped his shoulder and ran off. He sighed and ran after me. He ran a bit too fast, and crashed into me.

"Mmhm..." I quickly opened my eyes, he was on top of me and our lips were touching each other.

He then opened his own eyes, and quickly got off, "S-sorry Lu-sama."

"I-it's fine, Ci-ciel!" I said, blushing a tiny bit.

He stood up and extended his hand. I took it and he brought me up.

"Let's go, shall we?" He said, smiling.

I nodded, walking back while holding his hand.

I touched my lips gently with my fingers. _My first kiss..._

* * *

_A year ago, when I was certain of these feelings for Ciel._

I looked at the sunset, sighing.

"What's wrong, Lu-sama?"

"Ciel, have you ever fell in love before?"

"Why, yes. I have..." Ciel said.

_It can't be me, can't it..._

"Are you still in love?" I asked, teasingly.

He blushed lightly, so cute, "Y-yes..."

"Who?" I said, it couldn't be me, could it?

_Please be me, even though he wouldn't love someone like me, please say it's me_.

"R-rena-san..."

_My heart, broke in two._

"Oh? Rena and Ciel sitting in a tree~"

"L-lu-sama!" Ciel yelled.

"What?" I said.

He stared at me, "Stop teasing me!"

"No can do, Ciel. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Lu-sama!"

"Well, go off to see Rena okay? And also tell her to make me some cookies."

"Okay, Lu-sama." He left the room, shutting the door completely.

I walked over to my bed, jumping onto it. I grabbed my pillow, hugging it.

Tears began to form from my eyes, why? Why can't it be me... Why couldn't you have loved me? I love you, I love you, Ciel...

* * *

_Now, he talks to me every day about Rena. And I'm still in love with him, but I still listen and help him get her..._

"Lu-sama, how can Rena fall for me?"

"Well, why don't you go impress her or something? Or confess to her? Anyways go ask Rena to make me some chocolate chip cookies."

"Okay, Lu-sama."

He left the room, leaving me along on my bed.

I curled up into a ball, crying once again. _I love you, Ciel..._

I wiped my tears, walking over to the bathroom connected to my room. I washed my face and wore a light blue dress and tied my hair up into two high pigtails. I then walked out of my room to go see if anyone needed help.

"Oujo-sama?"

"Ah, hello, Toma. Are you making more weapons again?" I said, smiling.

"Yep! Do you want to join me, Ojou?"

"Of course!" I pulled up my sleeves**(A/N: right? T^T)** and got working in a sword.

A couple hours later, Ciel appeared in the room. He was breathing heavily as if he just ran around the whole mansion.

"Why did you leave your room, Lu-sama? You told me to ask Rena-san to make you some cookies but you weren't in your room."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I was going to go explore again, sorry..."

He looked at me, "It's fine... Uh... aren't you a bit too dirty?"

There was burnt marks and other things on my face and dress.

"Nope!" I said smiling.

He sighed, "Let's go ask Ann-san to wash you up, should we?"

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Ciel, here I'll wash Lu up and you can go talk to one of the other servants here okay?"

"Mother! They aren't servants, they're our friends!"

"Servants, Lu. You can't call them friends if we pay them to work."

"Whatever, mother. Let's go wash up."

We walked back to my room so I could get cleaned. After my shower, Ciel was back in my room to give me my cookies.

"Thank you, Ciel. Now go talk to Rena."

"But wouldn't you be lonely?"

"It's fine, go on." I said, faking this one smile.

"Okay," and he left the room.

_Why am I such a coward..._

_Why?_

_Why can't I tell you I love you... And wish you had loved me too..._

* * *

**Well... I'm back with a new story! I should stop writing new stories... And stop thinking about new projects ouo**

**And this has nothing to do with my newest project about collabing, I'll update that really really soon.**

**My other stories will probably each get an update since I never finished most of my stories...**

**Anyways this will be about Lu's unrequited love for Ciel plus other stories about those associated with Lu I guess? Well we will meet Rena next! And Rena gives free cookies for those who read the first chapter of this story c:**

**and I need a title for this story, so as you readers continue to read, possibly think of a title please?**

**And this is the only chapter with 1st person, the rest will be 3rd person.**

**Welp see you guys again in other stories or in the next chapter C:"**

**Spoilers: this is a typical Yami-type story hehe~**


End file.
